<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling Little by sunflow3r_bby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505314">Feeling Little</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3r_bby/pseuds/sunflow3r_bby'>sunflow3r_bby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chenle Little Space ✨ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caregiver NCT127, Dreamies don't understand, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Little Kim Jungwoo, Little Space, Little Zhong Chen Le, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, My First Fanfic, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Zhong Chen Le/Park Jisung, They lash out on Chenle :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3r_bby/pseuds/sunflow3r_bby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chenle's been stressed lately and just wants to regress and go to his comfort place.<br/>Unfortunately the Dreamies don't know how to handle it and end up hurting Chenle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zhong Chen Le/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chenle Little Space ✨ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly this took so long to write.<br/>I'd be happy if you'd leave a kudos or comment, please give me feedback also.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chenle's been very tired lately and just wants to lay down and sleep forever. Constantly having to keep up with schedules, V-Lives, dance practices, recordings, you name it. He could barely walk back to the dorms, staying in the back of the group as the other's talked among themselves. Jeno leading, Jaemin coddling Jisung--who obviously tried to get his hyung off of him, Renjun and Haechan bickering about something, and Chenle dragging his feet behind them. They had just finished a dance practice that had lasted longer than usual because their instructor thought it wasn't polished enough. Chenle forced himself to keep up with the others and once they made it back to the dorm he felt a flood of relief. Jeno opened the door and all of them stepped inside. Renjun walked down the hallway with a short 'I'm taking a nap,' and Haechan, Jeno, and Jisung went to the living room plopping down on the couch while Jeno turned on the switch. Jaemin went to the kitchen and began talking pots and ingredients out. Chenle was about to walk to his shared room but Jaemin spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, come back here, you're helping with dinner since you didn't last time" Jaemin said and looked at Chenle. Chenle felt his body deflate with dread, all he wanted to do is lay down. He groaned and set down his bag by the door and dragged himself into the kitchen. "Stop complaining, we're all tired but we need to eat" Jaemin sighed and sent a warning look to Chenle. The younger normally wouldn't feel so hurt by the statement but he was a bit fragile right now. He ignored it and went to chop the vegetables while Jaemin prepared the soup and noodles for tonight. As Chenle chopped the vegetables he got distracted by his companions in the living room laughing and shouting at each other, but they kept it low enough so Renjun wouldn't wake up. He gasped feeling a stinging pain on his finger and dropped the knife and cradled his hand. He had cut his finger. He felt even more aggravated, he wasn't even able to do simple tasks. "Goddammit Chenle!" Jaemin shouted and went over quickly and brought the younger to the sink and turned on the water. Jaemin took his hand to guide his finger under the water and Chenle felt himself tear up, not from the pain, it's because of the aggravation and tiredness and the way Jaemin yelled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay hyung" he whispered and pulled his hand back. Jaemin sighed and nodded reluctantly and shut off the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeno, can you bring me a bandaid from the bathroom?” Jaemin raised his voice so Jeno could hear him. Jaemin’s warm hand was cradling Chenle’s in a rag so the blood wouldn’t get on him. Chenle heard Jeno groan but then footsteps. Jeno passed by the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clumsy kid,” he rolled his eyes and Chenle forced himself not to take it to heart. The older returned with a basic band-aid. He handed it over to Jaemin and left after ruffling Chenle’s hair causing the younger to pout. Jaemin wrapped the bandage around Chenle’s finger and threw away the wrapper in the nearby trash can. He then washed his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll chop the vegetables and you can work on the soup” Jaemin said and they switched places. Chenle looked down at the boiling chicken broth and the noodles that were beginning to absorb the liquid and going soft. He gently stirred them and Jaemin instructed him to add the chicken that he had cut beforehand. Chenle hummed and grabbed the cutting board and used a knife to slide the pieces into the soup. Jaemin walked over and carefully slid the vegetables into it. Chenle stirred it all together and Jaemin took the cutting boards and knives to the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they finished the soup and some other side dishes and brought it to the table. Chenle was about to sit down like his hyungs and Jisung were but Jeno spoke. “Go wake up Renjun, Chenle” he said and Chenle held back a sigh. He nodded and walked down the hallway. He hated waking Renjun up, especially if he’s cranky. His feet hurt as he walked to Renjun’s room. He knocked a few times but got no answer. He opened the door quietly and saw Renjun was asleep still. He walked over and called out to Renjun. “Hyung, wake up,” he said. Renjun didn’t budge at all. He called once again but the older man still didn't wake up. Chenle grabbed Renjun’s shoulder and shook him roughly on accident, just wanting his hyung to wake up so they could eat dinner and then Chenle can rest. Renjun groaned and sat up and glared at the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he spat out. Chenle sighed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“C’mon, dinner is ready,” he said. He was so tired he forgot to use honorifics. Renjun lifted an eyebrow but then laid back down and turned his back to Chenle.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ten more minutes” he demanded and covered his head with his blankets. The younger was starting to get mad. He clenched his fist and then took a deep breath to relax.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But Jaemin hyung said-” he started to talk but Renjun shot up and swung his legs off his bed and stood. He shoved Chenle unexpectedly causing the younger to fall back onto his behind. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“My god Chenle, fine I’ll join” he snapped and hurried out not even helping the younger up. Chenle felt his eyes sting from upcoming tears. He’s still fragile, still wanting to enter his own head and relax, hold onto his stuffed animals and rest. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall far, he doesn’t have a caregiver and if the dreamies found out they’d make fun of him and get angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle quickly pushed himself off the floor and dusted off his butt and palms. He walked out and sat down just before Jaemin did. He felt Jisung play with his arm for about a second, it was the younger’s habit. Holding Chenle’s wrist and running his finger down his arm, a way to comfort him. Chenle smiled and Jisung went back to his food. They all ate while messing around but Chenle couldn’t focus that well, too distracted with his own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had finished eating, the others shortly after him. “Haechan, it’s your turn to clean the dishes,” Jeno said and got up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Huh? No fair! Chenle hasn’t done the dishes in weeks” he pouted and tried aegyo on Jeno who simply rolled his eyes. Chenle got up hoping they won’t call him over again. He took his bowl and tableware and set it in the sink. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just do the dishes,” Renjun said and walked over and set his bowl in the sink while Haechan pouted. Chenle started to walk back but Haechan grabbed his arm. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let’s play rock paper scissors, whoever loses has to do the dishes” he smiled with mischief. Chenle groaned and looked at Haechan with pleading eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hyung I’m really tired” he frowned. Haechan started to do aegyo, pleading Chenle and rubbing his cheek against Chenle’s shoulder. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh my god please just entertain him and play” Jaemin said as he placed his dishes in the sink. Chenle frowned and sighed. He raised his fist and Haechan beamed doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rock”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paper”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scissors”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan flattened his palm indicating that he had chosen paper. Chenle looked down at his own hand, balled up into a fist. He had chosen rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan cheered and flaunted that he had won and how Chenle had to do the dishes. Chenle was looking down at his fist still. He's so, so tired, he’s fatigued, he feels like he could break down any minute. His feet hurt, he was starting to get a headache, his palms hurt from landing on them, his feelings are hurt because of the tones his hyungs used and how Renjun pushed him earlier. He felt his lip quiver. Haechan stopped and looked at him. “Uh hey… are you crying?” he said with confusion laced in his voice. Chenle felt hot tears flow down his cheeks and he started sniffling. He felt someone at his side, he determined it was Jisung due to the cologne he wore. The taller had gently and a bit awkwardly rubbed his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M tired” Chenle slurred as he wiped his eyes. Jaemin walked over and pushed Haechan towards the sink, not with ill intent though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay just go to your room alright?” Jaemin said, his ‘mom mode’ activated. Chenle nodded with a blush on his face from embarrassment. He slowly walked away, Jisung’s hand slipping from his back. He was still crying as he made his way to his room. Opening the door and shutting it softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to muster up the motivation to change into comfortable clothing. He threw his practice clothes in the hamper and then grabbed a comfortable grey t-shirt and his soft, plaid pajama pants. He dug in his closet and grabbed an old teddy bear with a blue bow around its neck. He turned off his light and used the flashlight on his phone to navigate to his bed. He slipped under the covers and plugged in his phone and turned the flashlight off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a long sigh and cuddled with the bear, burying his face in its soft tummy and breathing the scent of home invading his nose. It calmed him, reminded of him of all the happy times at home. He stopped himself from getting homesick, he took a deep breath in and then let it out. He let himself fall into the comfort of his head space. Curling into a ball he hummed a small tune while playing with the bear’s ears. Chenle felt so tired, even more than before. He fell asleep in the matter of 1 minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>✦✧✦✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning he was woken up by Jeno. Chenle sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked up at Jeno. “Morning, now come on, we have practice” Jeno said and yawned right after, he walked out and shut Chenle’s door. The black haired boy flopped back and felt something under his covers brush his leg. He sat up a bit alarmed and lifted the blanket and saw it was his bear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank goodness Jeno didn’t see it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He got up a bit wobbly; he yawned and held onto his bear a bit longer with a pout. Chenle still feels a bit little, he panicked. What should he do? He stuffed his bear back in his closet and patted his cheeks a few times trying to snap himself out of it. The action did little to help him. He sighed and grabbed some practice clothes and one of his baseball caps and walked out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom, thankfully it was vacant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle let himself calm down in the shower, his body still felt heavy from yesterday. He took time to wash himself, basked in the warm water smiling slightly. That’s until there was a knock on the door causing him to jump slightly. “Hey I need a shower too, Renjun took the other bathroom” the elder said. Chenle pouted and shut off the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll dry off and dress, then you can have it hyung” he said softly, a bit too soft but he didn’t try to fix it. He quickly dried off and dressed into his practice clothes. A simple white t-shirt and black sweatpants and black socks. He brushed his teeth and quickly rinsed his mouth. Grabbing his dirty clothes and his baseball cap he rushed out of the bathroom and apologized to Haechan. The sun kissed male just waved him off and entered the bathroom shutting and locking the door. Walking back to his room he ruffled his hair with his towel trying to dry it the best he could. He put on the baseball cap, his older one that had camo on it, it’s his favorite. A little worn out but still his favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle looked into his mirror and sighed, he’s still tired and he would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to relax. Would do anything to curl up on his bed and regress, even for a little while; just to cope for all this stress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>✦✧✦✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle was sitting against the mirror in the practice room, heaving from the heavy workout even though he felt young right now; not that young but still young enough to make certain moves harder for him. He didn’t know when he had started to regress but he knew it was happening. He needed to cope, needed relief to help him through what’s going on. Chenle bit his lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can rest for awhile right? Stay in this mindset a little longer, than he’ll go right back, just like he does when he’s alone in his room. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel himself regress, entering a state of mind that relaxed him. He’s young again. Chenle smiled a bit, feeling safe in his headspace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chenle! Hey dude wake up” someone shook him. The younger groaned and rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M tired hyungie” he looked up at Jaemin with tired eyes. He yawned and Jaemin raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all are, come on. Practice is starting again” the blue haired male forced him up by grabbing his wrist and pulling him. Chenle stumbled, feeling little and light. When Jaemin let go Chenle tripped and fell on his hands and knees. Hot tears welled up in his eyes. “Jesus Chenle, what’s up with you?” Renjun asked. The ravenette forced himself up with the help of Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you, sorry Ji,” he said and the younger man nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem” he said with a worried tone but Chenle didn’t catch it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flew right back into practice. Chenle trying his best to focus but all he could think about is resting in his bed with his stuffed bear and playing with some t-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yelped as he was knocked down and landed on his behind with a shout. The music was turned off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chenle, would you focus?!” Jeno yelled, getting aggravated with the younger. Chenle felt even more little. He never slipped past the age of 7 but right now he feels even younger. 4 or 5 maybe? Jeno’s words were loud and Chenle felt his heart twist in pain from his hyung yelling at him. He sniffled and the tears finally rolled down his face. He kept his mouth shut trying not to sob loudly but he was whimpering and his head hurt and he felt so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>little. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m s-s-sorry hyungie, Lele didn’t mean to-to make hyungies m-mad” he sobbed out and tried to cover his mouth but his sobs were loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Renjun groaned and looked away. That hurt Chenle even more. Jaemin ran a hand down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chenle, we’re all tired, we’re all stressed. I don’t know what’s going on with you but you’re acting like a goddamn child, you’re worse than Haechan” Jaemin said with a stern voice. There was a small ‘hey!’ from Haechan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crying won’t get you out of it this time,” Haechan said putting his hands on his hips and putting his tongue to his cheek, a habit he has when he’s angry. Chenle cowarded away from their judging eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't handle this right now, too fragile to get out of the space in his head. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wiped his eyes aggressively. Jeno sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m calling the hyungs,” he said and stormed out of the room. Chenle curled into himself as he sobbed into his knees. Jisung walked over and squatted down and rubbed Chenle’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lele’s sorry,” Chenle sobbed out, finally  opening his mouth, his sobs were loud and slurred like a child who got in trouble. “Sorry, s-sorry, Lele’s s-sorry” he chanted. No one but Jisung was comforting, the older members not even talking to him or soothing him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They don’t forgive him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He started to smack his head just as Jeno walked in. Jisung had to grab his wrist to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Chenle don’t do that,” Jisung said with a worried tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him do it, so what” Renjun spat “He’s making things harder, we’re wasting time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyungs are on their way, hopefully to talk some sense into him.” He said and walked away towards his bottle of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s lucky we didn’t call the managers” Jaemin scoffed and looked away. Chenle kept saying sorry, repeating it over and over. The room stayed silent other than Chenle’s loud, child-like cries. Suddenly the door opened and Taeyong, Doyoung, and Johnny walked in. Jisung let go of Chenle and the boy instantly started whacking his head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lele’s sorry, Lele’s bad, Lele’s s-sorry” he kept crying, his throat hurt and his eyes were sore from the crying. His cheeks itched from the salty tears and his head hurt from the stress and from hitting it with his fist. Taeyong rushed over and crouched down and gently took Chenle’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Doyoung asked as he made his way over to Chenle, Johnny stayed near the door watching the scene with curious but understanding eyes. The dreamies looked away from Chenle and to their raven-haired hyung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been acting like a baby since last night, we don’t know what’s wrong with him. He keeps complaining so I thought you guys could talk to him about it since he won’t tell us anything.” Jaemin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s annoying” Renjun groaned. Chenle was still saying sorry like it was a mantra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Chenle, it’s Taeyong hyung, what’s wrong?” Taeyong asked softly. Chenle looked up at him with heartbroken and tired eyes. It made Taeyong’s heart twist in disdain seeing his dongsaeng crying like he was in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lele made hyungs angry, Lele’s ba-bad hyung, Lele is a bad k-kid” he slurred like a child and looked down biting his lips, his sobs had ceased at least. Taeyong and Johnny made eye contact, both knowing exactly what could be happening. Johnny walked over and bent down next to Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lele you’re not bad okay? Johnny hyung’s going to take you to our dorm, is that alright?” Taeyong asked and Johnny brushed Chenle’s hair away from his face. They heard Jeno scoff in the background but ignored it. Chenle hesitantly nodded and Taeyong let go of Chenle’s hands and stood up as Johnny let his dongsaeng wrap his arms around his neck. He stood up with one arm under Chenle’s butt and another wrapped around his back. He walked out with long strides as Chenle buried his face into the older’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong and Doyoung turned towards the dreamies and the youngsters saw the disappointed look in their eyes. Jisung was fiddling with his hands looking at the door with worried eyes. The rest were either looking down or to the side. Doyoung sighed. “So you said he’s been acting like a child lately?” he asked. The 2000’s liners all nodded, Jisung was too focused on the door but he nodded slightly after the older members and looked at his hyungs. “How exactly was he acting?” The man asked with a calm tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed sluggish yesterday. He kept whining about things and then he cried after being told he had to do the dishes. He was constantly out of focus. Then today…” Jaemin trailed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today he was even more out of focus, he kept messing up dance moves and he fell twice, almost like he couldn’t stand correctly. We’re all stressed ya know? So we accidentally yelled at him, but can you blame us for that? He should’ve known that this job comes with stress-” Haechan started ranting but Doyoung held up a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” He questioned. Renjun sighed and played with his nail for a second before looking at his hyungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He dropped honorifics when he told me to wake up. I got so frustrated because he shook me pretty hard so um… I stood up and I pushed him. He fell but I didn’t even process what I did, until it was too late to apologize.” The Chinese said with a bit of guilt. Taeyong sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry all of you are stressed but you know he’s younger than you right? I’d appreciate it if you’d go easy on him and talk like adults among yourselves” Taeyong said with a concerned tone. They nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Jisung asked, looking at his hyungs with worried eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you guys ever heard of age-regression or little space?” Doyoung asked. All of the confused looks gave him the answer. He nodded and continued to explain. “We have a feeling Chenle may have regressed due to stress, to help him cope probably. You see, age regression is when someone falls back into the mindset of a child. By the looks of it he probably went back too far, maybe the age of 5?” Doyoung explained. He continued. “He’s in a fragile state of mind, calling himself Lele and apologizing and saying how he’s a bad kid. I assume he doesn’t have a caregiver to help him, he’s probably been doing this for awhile now.” Jaemin covered his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I yelled at him,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pushed him…” Renjun said covering his face in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, we are horrible hyungs. He dealt on this all on his own… we didn’t know” Jeno said with tears of frustration. Jisung was holding back tears. Doyoung and Taeyong took pity on the younger members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have known, he hid it well. We’ll be keeping him at our dorm. We know how to handle this thankfully. We didn’t want to tell you this because you’re young, but we actually have another age-regresser” Taeyong said. “Jungwoo,” he said shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungwoo hyung?” Haechan asked with shock “why didn’t you tell me? I’m in 127 too” he said with hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like we said. You’re too young. Mark doesn’t know either” Doyoung said. “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you but I hope you understand,” he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>✦✧✦✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny walked into the 127 dorm, Chenle sleeping in his arms. Some of the guys were in their rooms but Jaehyun, Yuta, and Jungwoo were in the living room watching a movie. “Is Chenle okay?” Jaehyun asked. Jaehyun had always had a soft spot for the younger. Johnny walked over and sat down gently making sure he didn't wake the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong thinks he regressed” he answered shortly. Jungwoo looked at them with bewilderment, Jaehyun had a look of worry, and Yuta’s eyebrows were raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a little?” Yuta asked. Johnny nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he regressed to 4 or 5, he was crying a lot. I guess the dreamies hurt his feelings” he said. Jaehyun gently ran his fingers through Chenle’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor kid,” Yuta said. Johnny nodded. Jungwoo spoke up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you want to take him to my room to lay down?” He asked quietly. Johnny nodded and stood up. Jungwoo joined him and led him down the hall to his shared room with Jaehyun. He opened the door for Johnny and then moved the covers aside on the bed. The taller laid the younger down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. Jungwoo tucked him in with an endearing smile. “I hope he’s gonna be okay” Jungwoo said “I feel so bad for him, he doesn’t have a caregiver and he fell too far” he frowned. Johnny patted Jungwoo’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, we can take care of him” he said and the younger nodded. They walked out of the room and made sure they turned off the light and shut the door quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they made it back to the living room they saw Taeyong and Doyoung had come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Taeyong asked from the kitchen. Both Doyoung and Taeyong are preparing lunch. Moving around gracefully as they grabbed ingredients and made sandwiches opting for a basic lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He fell asleep on the way here, I put him in Jungwoo’s room since Jungwoo offered” Johnny answered calmly and Jungwoo nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hopefully he feels better when he wakes up,” Taeyong said worriedly as he made ham sandwiches. Doyoung was grabbing chips and condiments and setting them on the dining room table. Some members don’t like eating at the table but Doyoung believes they should at least eat one meal together in the dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we wake him up for lunch?” Yuta asked as he walked into the kitchen and stole a piece of ham from the package, chewing on the cold lunch meat as Taeyong swatted his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should, he needs to eat,” Doyoung said and helped Taeyong put the sliced cheese and meat away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo decided to help place the plates down on the table and made sure to add an extra for Chenle, which would be the normal amount because Haechan isn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys! Lunch time!” Taeyong shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while all the members met in the dining room and were starting to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Haechan coming back for lunch?” Taeil asked, looking at the plate next to him. The other’s also gave questioning looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get him,” Johnny said and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” at least three people said at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chenle” Yuta answered and took a bite of his sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny walked off hearing the other members question why Chenle is at the dorm. He made it down the hall and to Jungwoo’s and Jaehyun’s room. Making sure to open the door quietly he looked at the curled up lump on Jungwoo’s bed and smiled. Chenle was fisting the blanket close to his chest and his hair is a mess on the pillow. Johnny sat down on the bed causing it to dip under his weight. Chenle let out a small noise but he seemed to still be asleep. The elder gently pushed Chenle’s hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lele, time to wake up. You need to eat” Johnny said and patted the younger’s shoulder. The ravenette’s face scrunched and then his eyes fluttered open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny hyung?” Chenle questioned and slowly sat up and looked up at Johnny with puffy eyes from crying earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made lunch, Taeyong said you need to eat” he said and stood up off the bed and looked down at the younger. Chenle rubbed his eyes and yawned and looked back up at the elder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyungie can you carry Lele?” he asked with a tired tone and raised his arms and made grabby hands. Johnny smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Lele” he said and picked him up so he was carrying Chenle like he did before except both hands were under his behind holding him up, Chenle’s face buried in his neck and arms limp between their bodies. Johnny walked out of the bedroom and down the hall back to the dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he made it back there were a lot of surprised faces. Johnny sat down and encouraged Chenle to sit down in his own seat but he refused and clung onto Johnny. The elder accepted it and had Chenle sit sideways on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chenle?” Mark said with wide eyes and eyebrows raised to the top of his head in shock. The younger looked across the table and a bright smile graced his pretty face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Markie hyung!” he squealed and squirmed out of Johnny’s lap and went straight to Mark and launched himself at him, setting himself in the older’s lap as he hugged him tight with small giggles. Mark was still stunned, he hadn’t moved at all, his arms out on his sides awkwardly. The whole table was looking at the younger members with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle must’ve noticed the stiffness so he lifted his head and looked at Mark and pouted seeing his expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was Mark hyung mad at him too? Did the dreamies tell him that Lele was bad? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chenle could feel himself become upset and he sniffled and Mark seemed to break out of his trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, uh, what’s going on?” Mark’s voice cracked awkwardly. Normally they’d laugh at him for it but they didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chenle’s little right now” Doyoung said and everyone suddenly made a face of understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so that’s why he’s like this” Taeil said in understanding. A loud sniffle interrupted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hyungie are you mad at me too?” Chenle asked, looking at Mark with a broken expression. Mark couldn’t handle seeing his dongsaeng upset. He quickly rubbed his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no hyung’s not mad” he said with panic and Taeyong let out a sigh of relief. Mark still looked really awkward but at least Chenle seemed content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you sit down and eat Lele?” Jaehyun asked and the younger turned to look at the older and then nodded. Chenle looked back at Mark and smiled so bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lele loves you hyungie!” he said and then left a wet kiss on the older’s cheek and went to the chair he was supposed to sit in before and everyone looked at Mark’s embarrassed expression and laughed. Jaehyun reached over and ruffled Chenle’s hair and the younger giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch continued, all of them laughing and taking care of Chenle and some whispering between Taeyong and Mark, the elder trying to get Mark to understand what Chenle’s going through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>✦✧✦✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Mark seemed to understand what was going on, he’s still a bit awkward but he’s doing good. Yuta, Taeil, Taeyong, and Jungwoo had gone to bed so now it’s only Jaehyun, Johnny, Doyoung, Mark, and Chenle. They had decided to watch a disney movie in the living room and Chenle had clung to Mark like a koala. Jaehyun snickered at how scared Mark looked, Jaehyun was like that with Jungwoo at first but he got used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle’s playing with Mark’s fingers as he watches the TV screen with sparkling eyes. Mark has his other hand wrapped around the younger’s shoulders since Chenle is snuggled into his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling Chenle?” Doyoung asked and looked at the younger. Chenle pipped up and looked at Doyoung and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel happy Doie hyung” he giggled at the nickname he made. Doyoung smiled and leaned over and patted the younger’s knee. Everyone was doting over Chenle; playing with his hair, holding his hands, comforting him, joking with him, etc. He was just that cute and loveable, not to mention they felt heartbroken when they all found out what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark had gone to bed along with Doyoung, both males were pretty tired. Of course they wished Chenle goodnight, Doyoung even kissing the younger on the forehead. The movie was almost over and now Chenle was curled onto Jaehyun’s lap, his eyes kept closing and then he’d bolt awake trying to finish the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired Lele?” Johnny asked. The younger looked over at his hyung and then nodded and let out a child like yawn and rubbed his eyes. The older members smiled and Johnny turned off the movie. “Haechan isn’t here so his bed is free, want to sleep there?” Johnny proceeded to ask and got up and sat down by Jaehyun. He seemed to think before he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, thank you hyung” he smiled and Johnny nodded and extended his hand. Chenle climbed off of Jaehyun’s lap and let Johnny take his smaller hand. Before they could walk away Chenle extended  his hand towards Jaehyun. The elder laughed and took the younger’s hand. Johnny led the two down the hall to his own bedroom with the shorters following him. He opened the door trying not to be loud because the others are sleeping. Chenle let go of both their hands and shyly walked over to Haechan’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Jaehyun asked and pushed his own hair back and then ruffled it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will Haechanie hyung be mad with Lele?” he asked and rocked on his feet. Jaehyun smiled, his dimples appearing on his face, which Chenle had poked earlier with a short giggle telling Jaehyun that he looks like bread. The elder didn’t take offense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he won’t be mad at you. Go ahead and lay down, Johnny hyung will tuck you in” Jaehyun said and walked over and hugged Chenle and then let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night night hyung” Chenle smiled and waved. Jaehyun waved back and walked out of the room. Chenle turned towards the bed and climbed under the covers. Johnny walked over and tucked Chenle in. The younger smiled and thanked him and wished him goodnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Lele” Johnny said and petted the younger’s hair gently and then walked over to the wall and shut off the light. Chenle heard him walk back to his bed and lay down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle fell asleep in only a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>✦✧✦✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day was awkward, well that’s what Chenle thought. 127 didn’t seem to be bothered at all. Johnny woke him up gently, Doyoung made him some breakfast, Jungwoo gave him a stuffed animal and some building blocks for the next time he regresses, and Taeil had assured Chenle that they were happy to take care of him and always will take care of him. The younger one was now looking at Taeyong and Jaehyun who were going to take him back to the dream dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Taeyong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chenle said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they took him back, telling him everything will be okay and that he can always come to them or WayV or even Red Velvet noonas if he needs help. Taeyong was holding his hand and Jaehyun was holding the bag Jungwoo had given him as they walked up to the dream dorm and knocked on the door. Chenle could feel his hands becoming clammy and his heart starting to race. Taeyong squeezed his hand gently and opened the door and let themselves in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was in the living space and they all watched as the three walked inside. Taeyong let go of his hand and before they could say a word Jisung sprung up and ran--more like stumbled--towards Chenle and engulfed him in a tight hug. The older of the two was shocked but it only took two seconds before he was hugging Jisung back just as tight as the taller kept apologizing. Honestly Chenle didn’t think Jisung did anything to hurt him, sure he didn’t stand up for him but he still comforted him and that was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Ji, I’m okay” Chenle said and started rubbing his best friend’s back. The others made their way over slowly, they looked guilt ridden but relieved to see Chenle was back. Jisung slowly pulled away and gave Chenle a small smile as he wiped his eyes. “Awe don’t cry Jisung, you’re ugly when you do” Chenle joked and pinched his cheeks causing the younger to groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re okay,” Jisung said, keeping a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, move, we want to see him too” Renjun said a bit bluntly and Taeyong gave him a warning look. Jisung stepped to the side and Chenle looked at his bandmates, he felt himself shrink a bit in fear. He’s scared they’d still be mad at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun walked towards him slowly and opened his arms. He waited. He waited for Chenle to come to him, the younger felt relief flood his body. The ravenette hugged Renjun and the elder held him firmly but still gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ge’s sorry Chenle-ah” Renjun said in his mother language rather than korean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay ge” Chenle sniffled. Soon he was surrounded by the dreamies, he feels so warm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyungs will be better,” Jaemin said and Chenle felt the first few tears roll down his cheeks. He heard the door shut indicating that Taeyong and Jaehyun had left, probably to give them alone time to talk things out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hugging and crying they all sat in the living room, Jisung up against Chenle’s side like the elder would leave again if he wasn’t near him. Jeno cleared his throat awkwardly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So um, we want to properly apologize for the way we acted towards you” Jeno said with sincerity. Everyone nodded and Chenle looked down at his hands. He started to fiddle with his fingers nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were horrible. You were acting off but we didn’t ask you what’s wrong or if we can help and that caused you to… to be scared of us. I never ever want to see you cry because of us again” Jaemin said and started to cry. Haechan started rubbing his back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be here for you Chenle, we won’t push you away again. We’ll take care of you if that happens again, we’ll educate ourselves and make sure we do everything right” Haechan said with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you guys, it means so much to me” Chenle smiled and wiped his eyes. Jisung once again rubbed his back and Chenle leaned into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you Chenle,” Renjun said and everyone looked at him. It’s weird for the eldest to show affection towards them so openly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you guys too,” Chenle smiled brightly. Everything felt okay again. His heart felt warm and fuzzy. Soon his hyungs were coddling him with hugs and Haechan even landed a wet kiss on his cheek to which the younger groaned and pushed him away jokingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle knew his hyungs and best friend would take care of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything will be okay now. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>